Critical Hit
by KitsuneIkiba
Summary: This is a basic story about me and my friends with some Naruto similarities. It's an Adventure/Romance/Comedy piece Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 A Good Year After All

**Disclaimers: I Don't Really Own The Plot Or A Couple Of The Names Thank you  
**_  
Your ALWAYS going to be alone...You'll never amount to anything...You'll always be lower than me..._

N-noo...your wrong...I WILL GET REVENGE!

Kitsune awoke with a startled jump.

She was having that stupid nightmare again.

Breathing deeply, Kitsune walked over to the washroom.

"Just a dream," She gasped as she splashed water on her face.

She looked in the mirror with the water dripping off her face.

Her eyes widened.

She saw her brother's reflection with that dreadful smirk.

"What!?!" she yelled as she spun around.

There was nothing there.

"Whoa..." Kitsune sighed. "Just my imagination"

At Karaikai HighSchool

The murmurs of familiar voices bekoned Kitsune over to her group of friends.

"Hi Hi Kitten!" Yelled Rin, Kitsune's best friend

"Hey Kitsune, Where you been?" Said Lily, Kitsune's other friend.

"I KNOW, YOU TOTALLY DISAPPEARED YESTURDAY!!" Beamed Nakimi

Kitsune thought back to last night.

_**Wake me up inside,  
Wake me up inside,  
Call my name and save me from the dark,  
Bid my blood to run,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me from the nothing I've become...**_

_"AWESOME!! KITSUNE YOU ROCK!!" Yelled Rin,Lily And Naki._

"Thanks guys...Haha this was the best karaoke party ever!" Kitsune said with a smile.

"That's because you were singing hunny..." Smirked Dushun.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Screamed Kitsune.

"Come on hunny, you know you want this," he said.

"FUCK YOU!" Kitsune said with discust.

She put all her anger into on a kick into the 'forbbiden zone'

"Take that, you bastard," she spat.

Everyone stared at her. They had never seen that side of Kitsune.

She immediatly grabbed a small orb out of her pocket and threw it into the air.

A flash of lavender filled the room, as she ran out, and everyone forgot what had happened that night.

"KITSUNE!!" Rin shouted as she snapped her fingers infront of Kitsune's face.

Kitsune shook her head and returned to reality.

"Umm I had to go home because my Dad called." explained Kitsune.

"Aww...that's too bad...we could of had fun after the show last night" said an annoying voice.

_"UGH DUSHUN!!" _thought Kitsune, Rin, Lily, and Naki all at the same time.

"Hey baby girl, how ya doing?" said Dushun.

Kitsune's hand turned into a fist, but she soon relaxed as Rin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't call her that!" Exlaimed Rin.

"Yeah!! Back off fucker!" shouted Naki and Lily in unison.

"Cool down ladies...just tryna be nice." Dushun said with a smirk.

The group of girls turned and walked away from the perverted idiot.

"REMEMBER THIS KITSUNE, YOU WILL BE MINE!" Yelled Dushun after them.

Kitsune turn with a snap to tell him off then...

WHAM!

  
At The Karaikai Nurse's Office

Kitsune awoke to the murmur of familiar voices.

Well three familiar and one totally new.

"She's waking up..." someone said.

"Uhh...Where am I?" Stuttered Kitsune.

"At the nurse's office..." Said Rin.

"Hey, you alright?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Kitsune opened her eyes to see a figure standing before her hold a box of chocolates.

He was her age, with shaggy brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes Kitsune had ever seen.

"Y-y-y-" stuttered Kitsune.

Rin nudged her.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Kitsune finally got out.

"W-what happened...?" Kitsune groaned as she sat up in bed. 

"Well...You turned around to tell that basturd Dushun off," Started Rin.

"And then you smashed into..." said Lily.

"Me," Said the guy.

"And who might you be?" questioned Kitsune.

"Kai, pleased to meet you," Kai answered. " And you four girls are?"

"I'm Nakimi, that's Lily, over there is Rin, and the girl blushing in bed is Kitsune," Naki said with a grin.

"Naki?" Kitsune said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah?" Nakimi asked anxiously.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU ASS!!" Kitsune screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Yelled Naki as she ran out of the room.

"Haha, she falls for it everytime," chuckled Kitsune.

Everyone laughed as they heard the faint yelling of Nakimi down the hall.

_'Hmm...This year of schooll might turn out better than I thought..." _thought Kitsune as she looked from Kai to Rin and then to Lily. _'Alot better than I thought._

**A/N: Please Go Easy Because This Is My First FanFicAnd Also Read HeavenWillBurn's FanFic's Too...They're Awesome! **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward Love, Secret Revealed

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the up coming Naruto characters and the story line is mine so please don't steal it lmao That is all.  
**_

In Mr. Moliguaco's Math Class

Kitsune could take her eyes off that new guy for some reason. Every once in a while she would shake her head and then stare again.

_'Kai...eh?? He's pretty cute...NO WAIT KITSUNE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!!...What are you talking about of course I do!!...UGH suit yourself...you want to go looking for boy drama then you continue to like him.'_ thought Kitsune.

"Kitsune...KITSUNE!!" Yelled Mr. Moliguaco, Kitsune's math teacher.

"Huh...what??" Kitsune stuttered as she snapped back to reality.

"Kitsune is something distracting you?" ask the fairly annoyed teacher.

Kitsune kept quiet in fear of blurting out her confession of attraction to Kai.

"Hmm...I'm dissapointed Kitsune...Your not paying any attention and your grades haven't been all that well either so...I'm assigning you a tutor, he's one of my best student," said Mr. Moliguaco in a happy way

"Who is this wonderful student??'' Ask Kitsune with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

At that moment Kai turned around.

"Hey, remember me?" asked Kai in a smug way. "You can call me your new tutor or The Most Wonderful Student, which ever you prefer"

Kai winked at Kitsune and returned to facing the board.

Kitsune leaned over in her seat to whisper in Rin's ear.

"Ohh I can't STAND him!!" She said angrily.

Unfortunately she had leaned too far and...

THUMP!!

"HAHAHAHA!!" The whole class burst out laughing

Kai on the other hand got out of his seat and extended his hand out to the poor girl rubbing her ankle on the floor.

Kitsune flushed a bright red and held Kai's hand as he helped her up.

"Oww..." Kitsune winced with pain.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong??" Kai's said with a worried frown.

"M-my ankle...I think I hurt it..." groaned Kitsune.

Rin leaned over and helped Kitsune stand up.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Rin's head.

"Hey Mr. Moliguaco...Why not Kai take Kitsune home?" She suggested.

"I mean, I'm too weak to carry Kitsune the whole way there...and Kai can protect her," Rin continued.

Mr. M agreed to Rin's 'thoughful' suggestion.

Kai took Kitsune and put her arm around his neck while he held her waist to support her.

As Kitsune limped across the room and passed Rin she mumbled, " I'm going to kill you..."

Rin only grinned.

Kitsune and Kai walked to her house.

Kitsune's mother and father weren't home so she took out her keys and opened the door for both of them.

"I can take if from here thanks," Kitsune said, as she let go of Kai's neck.

She took one step and fell to the floor.

Before Kitsune hit the ground, Kai caught her.

"I don't think so...point me to the direction of a couch," instructed Kai.

Kitsune sighed and decided there was no stopping this guy.

He let her down gently and felt her ankle.

Kitsune was surprised that he didn't hurt her.

"Umm...Thanks for wasting your time to bring me home," said Kitsune politely.

"No problem," Kai smiled.

He sat beside her and they started talking.

They saw that they had more in common then they thought.

After one hour and a half Kitsune tried to get up.

She stood and with ease started to walk and jump.

Kitsune gave Kai a smile as she ran over and hugged him.

Both paused and pulled back slowly...they looked at eachother and then snapped back to a nevous standing position.

"Well I have to go, take care and go easy on that leg," Kai called back as he headed for the door.

"Yeah...I will, Thanks again," Kitsune called after him.

"Hmm," Kitsune sighed as she looked at her watch. "Ah shit I'm late for the meeting!!"

Kitsune grabbed a sweater and ran to Margie's house for a Bfflz meeting.

At Rin's House  


"Hahahaha," laughed the bunch of friends as they watched ' The Planets Funniest Animals '

"Oh my god!!...The monkey..Hahahaha!!!" Naki uttered breathlessly because of her hard laughter.

"Okay, guys calm down...we came for Kitsune's announcement, not spend the whole day watching on my big screen!!" announced Rin.

"Okay okay...Jesus can't let us have fun can you?" sighed Nakimi with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Kitsune walked up to the front of the three girls as she suddenly got tense.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" Questionned Lily.

"Nothing...let me start off by saying..." Stuttered Kitsune.

"Come on Kitten, we're your best friends, we'll love you no matter what so spit it out already!!" Exlaimed Nakimi.

"Well...First of all, ME AND KAI HUGGED!!!!" Yelled Kitsune with joy.

"WOO GO KITSUNE!!" Yelled the three friends sitting on the carpet infront of her.

Kitsune did her happy dance for like 5 seconds and then got tense again, worried about the thing she was going to tell her friends next.

"And second..." started Kitsune.

"Come on Kitten, how bad can it be??" pleaded Lily.

"Okay...fine...well I'm a ninja..." Kitsune said while her eyes were shut tight as she waited for her friends to charge and capture her to kill her.

An awkward pause filled the room when Nakimi, Rin, and Lily broke out with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Squeiled Nakimi and Lily.

"Nice one Kitty," said Rin as she wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Guys!!! I'm not joking look..." Explained Kitsune.

Kitsune took out a small orb from her pocket and murmured a couple words in Japanese.

"Sode No Ichiana"

The orb shone a lavender light...as Kitsune's body began to levatate into the air.

Her tied-up hair broke out into luscious over-flowing lavender hair with two little fox ears on top of her head. Her clothes changed into a black and lavender dress with matching gloves and boots.

She gracefully landed back onto the ground as her friends mouths were wide open in amazment.

Rin was the first to move towards this person who was supposedly her friend.

"K-Kitsune..?" questioned Rin.

"Mhmm..." sighed Kitsune.

Rin reached out to touch Kitsune's ears to make sure they were real.

"Hey Rin?" Asked Kitsune pleasantly"Y-yeah?" stuttered Rin.

"THOSE ARE MY EARS!!! I KINDA NEED THOSE!!" Yelled Kitsune.

"Whoa Okay..." Rin said as she backed off a little.

"Haha, just joking it's fine" smiled Kitsune.

Lily and Rin where staring at Kitsune.

Kitsune got nervous and tense as she started to shiver in fear while this image struck her mind.

_"GET HER!! GET THE FREAK!!! Yelled Nakimi and Lily. _

"I'm sorry Kitsune...but your too different to be my friend" Rin said as she took out a gun.

BAMM!!

Kitsune shook herself out of that terrible state and look out into the 3 pairs of eyes staring at her. 

"Kitsune...Umm is this yours? I saw it while I was walked home from school..." said a voice behind her.

Kitsune turned around and her eyes widened.

_'OH NO!!!'_ Thought Kitsune.__

A/N: Hey Guys Sorry It Took So Long...Stupid Homework And Project, Well You Know The Deal...Well Enjoy And COMMENT PLEASE Luv Ya Lotzz Muah 


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Told & Project Partners

**Descrimination: Same As Always - Continue Reading .  
**

At Rin's House

Kitsune turned around slowly as she let out a horrified gasp.

At the doorway, two pairs of eyes stared in amazment.

"K-Kai..." Stuttered Kitsune.

"Umm...You dropped this when we walked home..." He repeated as he opened his enclosed hand revealing an diamond birthstone ring.

_'My Grandma's ring...'_ thought Kitsune.

Kitsune panicked as she looked at Rin and thought back.

_"Haha, Wow we love the same things," Said Kitsune and Rin in unison._

"Hey Kitsune?" Asked Rin.

"Yeah?" Kitsune said.

They shared a smiling glance.

"Let's be best friends forever!!" They said.

_  
_Kitsune put her hand in her pocket and took out two special glasses and tossed one on Rin and put the others on herself.

She grabbed Rin and threw a small orb that caused a flash of light making everyone forget what had happened in the last 30 minutes.

Focusing chakra into the soles of her feet Kitsune began to run faster into the woods close by.

Rin straggling along not knowing what was going on started to question Kitsune.

"What's wrong? Why are we running? Where are we going? How are we running so fast? I'm getting sick..." said Rin in a queasy voice.

Kitsune stopped along side a river bank and made sure the coast was clear.

She started to explain what had happened just then.

"Well I can't let anyone know who I am otherwise they would go after those I love, and there is nothing worse then having everyone you know die because you couldn't keep one stupid secret," Shared Kitsune.

"Ohh...Kitten," Started Rin.

"You will never have to worry because I would never tell anyone, don't you know that?" Asked Rin.

"Yeah, why do you think I brought you along with me instead of making you forget?" said Kitsune as she gave her best friend a smile.

They both smiled and giggled together because they were worried that this might wreck thier friendship, but all it did was bring them closer together.

"Well...now you know so you can't tell anyone," Said Kitsune as she got up.

"I promise Kitty," Replied Rin.

Kitsune put her hand into her pocket.

"Fuck I'm out of orbs!" She announced.

She cupped her hands and focused her chakra into a small ball, adding more power every few seconds. Finally there was enough so she had given one more burst of energy and the chakra ball hardened and was made into a permanent orb.

Kitsune had said the same words like a Rin's house and the orb disappeared while she returned into her school-girl uniform.

Rin watched in amazment.

_'My bestfriend is so cool.' _Rin thought without knowing Kitsune was thinking the same thing.

Back At Rin's House, someone stepped out of the smoke with a pair of the same glasses on thier face.

"Another ninja eh?" said the person to themselves. " Too bad I didn't catch her uniform or her face, this'll be interesting."

At School The Next Day

Rin was trying to shove books into her locker when she felt someone breathing down her neck.

She shuddered as turn and saw Dushun.

"What the hell do you want?!?" she said angrily.

"Well let me put it this way...since your Kitsune doesn't like me then I'll make her jealous by going out with her best friend...and congradulations, your the big winner!" the obnoxious idiot announced.

"Ugh...Let me tell you..." Rin started before a hand slammed on her locker shut.

Both Rin's and Dushun's head spun around to see a guy with silver jelled back hair wearing a black robe with somewhat red clouds all over.

"Leave the girl...she has better things to do then be harassed by some fool" the boy said in a calm voice.

"Who gives you the right to tell me who I can and can't harass...I mean 'Woo'...?" question Dushun in a rather annoyed tone.

"Just go..." sighed the boy.

"Fine but I'll get you next time...Ummm...name?" asked Dushun.

"Hidan...you be sure to remember that...Dushun..." said Hidan.

And now Rin was shocked looking from the fleeing Dushun to the locker leaning Hidan.

"Thanks.." she mumbled.

"Yeah...whatever...just stay out of trouble...loser..." Hidan said with a smug grin on his face.

"Why you little...!!" Began Rin.

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"Uh oh...you better get to class...wouldn't want me to save you from your teacher yelling at you now would you?" laughed Hidan.

Rin just gave a growl of annoyance and walked in the opposite direction.

Hidan chuckled to himself.

'This girl is feisty but cute...' He thought.

Rin ran through the halls looking for room 209 : Media Studies.

"Kai...Kitsune...Lily...Nakimi...Rin...Rin?" said Miss Keunria.

"Where's Rin? She's never late..." Whispered Kitsune to Lily.

"I don't know...maybe she's just getting a drink or something..." replied Lily.

"Last call for Rin..." called out Miss Keunria.

Just then, Rin burst through the door.

"I'M HERE!!" she yelled.

Miss K sighed," Rin...This is the 4th time this week...andother tardy slip for you.."

Hidan, sitting at the back of the room gave a little chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?!?" Scorned Rin.

"RIN! First your late and now you yell from across the room?" Take your seat!" instructed Miss K.

Rin cursed under her breath and took her seat.

Too her surprise, Hidan walked over and sat next to her.

Rin turned away from him and focused on the blackboard infront of her.

"Today we will begin a new media project and I will be assigning partners." said Miss K.

"The pairs will be...Lily and Nakimi..." She began.

Lily and Naki looked at eachother and nodded in agreement.

"Kitsune and Kai..."

Kitsune frowned that she couldn't be with Rin but when she looked at Kai she quickly changed it to a smile.

"Rin and..."

Rin looked around the class and wondered who she would be paired up with.

'Cythiya...?' she thought, ' No she'd take over the whole thing...'

Rin kept on wondering but her thoughts were interupted as soon as her teacher said...

"Hidan..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Exclaimed Rin as she slammed her hand on her desk.

"Miss K, I refuse to work with someone as insolent and retarded as him" Rin said pointing angrily at Hidan, who was sitting and chuckling to himself as usual.

"That isn't my problem...you were sitting beside eachother so you were paired up..." explained Miss K, " So learn to work together and please don't kill eachother before presentation day..."

Rin was fuming but reluctantly agreed.

'This is gonna be hell...' She thought.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long . School...you know how it is. Hope you liked this chappie...and if you have any idea's for Chapter 4 then don't be afraid to tell me. Luv Ya Lotz **¤**Muah**¤


	4. Chapter 4 1 Broken Heart And 2 Lips Meet

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hidan...Read On .  
**

At Kitsune's House

Kitsune and Kai were working on thier media presentation but there was awkwardness between them.

'Was it the hug?' Kitsune questioned while deep in thought of what had happened the other day.

_'Kitsune gave Kai a smile as she ran over and hugged him._

Both paused and pulled back slowly...they looked at eachother and then snapped back to a nervous standing position.'

Little did she know that Kai had something else on his mind.

'I must break up these two...because it is told in the profecy that this boy must unite with this girl and bring one more into this ring of heros to protect this life from meshing with the underworld...' thought Kai.

Back at the library Rin was not happy.

Rin and Hidan worked quietly without uttering a single word to eachother...until Hidan broke the silence.

"So...you got a boyfriend?" he asked.

"That's none of your business so screw off.." scoffed Rin.

"No need to get cranky...it's just a simple question...but by the way your acting I take it the answers no..." winked Hidan.

"No...Yes...I mean no the answer isn't no!!..." stuttered Rin.

"Hmmm well I like my answer better...that way I won't have to kill another guy before I ask you out," replied Hidan.

"Why the fuck would I go out with a loser like you..." Rin said angrily

"Because I'm hot? And because you've never had a boyfriend" smirked Hidan.

Rin didn't respond.

Hidan laughed in his head thinking that he had cracked the young girl.

Rin got up and grabbed her books.

"My ideal guy would be a totally cool punk...and your not even close...hmph..." she grinned as she headed for the door.

Hidan ran after her and grabbed her arm.

She turned to tell him off and then...

Kai and Kitsune both were silent until Kitsune said.

"Soo...how's the weather?"

Kai gave Kitsune a look of question the replied, "Umm warm?"

"Listen...Umm..." they both said together looking flush.

"Go ahead.." said Kitsune.

"No you go..." replied Kai.

Both turned away from eachother wondering how to phrase thier sentence.

"About that hug...ummm..." began Kitsune.

Kai looked startled as he turned to face the confused girl.

"I get it...you didn't feel anything...what ever I didn't feel anything either..." sighed a heartbroken Kitsune.

She got up and excused herself as she walked to her room to supposedly get pencil crayons.

Kitsune reached her room and sat on her bed looking all wierded out.

She was upset as to how she could be so stupid.

"I hate crying...it's a sign of weakness...that's it...enough crying..." sniffled Kitsune as she wiped her tears.

'My heart has been broken far too many times for me to care...this was the worst situation since the break-up...I don't need anyone to pick them up and put them back together again...Never  
again...will I love..." thought Kitsune.

At the library...

Rin closed her eyes for that moment.

'His lips are warm...NO WHAT THE HELL GET OFF OF ME!...but he's so passionate...' Rin  
thought.

Hidan was just as surprised as Rin was but the way it happened was just so fast and over-whelming that he couldn't help but enjoy that moment.

They both sighed as they slowly pulled back.

Both were thinking the same thing...'that was amazing...' but niether would admit it.

'What is this feeling," asked Rin in her mind, 'I've never felt this way before...'

Rin flushed a bright red colour while Hidan just stared into her sparkling yet confused brown eyes.

"Uhh...WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND KISSING PEOPLE!! PARTICULARLY NOT YOUR PROJECT PARTNERS!!" She screamed.

"You wanna kiss again?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes...I MEAN NO! NEVER KISS ME AGAIN!!" she yelled.

"Well why the hell did you fucking turn around?!" he yelled back.

"AGH YOU ARE SO AGHH!!" sputtered Rin in a fustrated manor as she headed towards the door.

Hidan walked behind her and closed the big wooden door behind the fuming girl.

Both turned and placed their backs against the door.

'Awesome...' they thought.

Back at school Lily and Nakimi were working on thier project when they heard voices from down the hall.

"Right this way...here we have our media lab where we make short videos and commercials for various porducts...you boys are going to feel very welcome at this school...and down here is our-" said Mr Tazuka, the principal.

"OHH BOYS!! SHINY SHINY NA NO DA!!" said Naki hopping up and down in a hyper way.

"Oh calm down Naki lets go check them out..." said Lily calmly.

Naki and Lily snuck down the hall as they saw the backs of two males walking with Mr Tazuka.

One had tied back long blonde hair and the other had spikey black hair.

Both wore the same outfit, a black robe with red cloud shapes.

As they turned the corner Lily and Naki followed.

They ran right into the two guys and fell to the floor.

The two girls looked up only to see two pairs of eyes looking down at them.

Both frightened and excited Lily and Naki just stayed helplessly on the floor while the two guys started to move in on them with grins on thier faces.

**A/N: Sorry took so long and sorry it's so short . ...Writers block ya know? I hope you liked this one...Any guesses as to who those two guys might be and what will happen next? Tune in next time to find out...(Ew I sounded like some cheesy T.V. series) LmaoDon't forget to review . Luv Ya Lotzz 33 ****Muah**


	5. Chapter 5 2 New Student & 2 Hero's Meet

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hidan, Deidara, Mystique or Kisame...Read on...******

  
Two smug faces lowered down close to the scared girls faces.

Both chuckled as they helped them up and the blonde said, " Are all the people here as clumsy as you two...?"

Everyone was silent.

"HII I'M NAKIMI AND THAT'S LILY!! WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?? ARE YOU NEW?!" burst Naki.

"Shut up you idiot...Eheh excuse my friend...she's quiet hyper today...well she is everyday...but yeah..." explained Lily nervously.

"Learn to keep that big mouth shut otherwise you could get hurt shouting and screaming like that..." said the spikey haired one.

"I'm Deidara and that's Kisame..." answered the blonde.

"Cool so your new to this school eh?" asked Lily.

"Yeah...isn't this awesome Kisame? We're new and we already got ourselves some girlfriends," joked Deidara.

"Girlfriends?!" asked Lily and Naki at the same time.

"Oh no no no you got it all wrong I was kidding...me and Deidara only date girls..." laughed Kisame.

Kisame and Deidara gave props to eachother and left the two wide-opened mouthed girl standing there.

"Grr...I'LL KILL 'EM!!" Yelled Lily furiously.

"Lily calm down...they're not worth it..." said Naki as she tried to contain a struggling Lily.

Back at Kitsune's house after Kai had left Kitsune stood alone infront of the mirror questioning if the feelings Kai didn't feel during the hug were because she was too ugly or too fat.

Kitsune had enough...she grabbed her sweater and marched over to Kai's house.

Kai opened the door looking quiet sick.

"Hey Kitsune I heard we were paired up together for that Media presentation," Kai said pleasently.

"Oh don't give me that shit...I just came over to tell you that I don't like you and that hug ment nothing...so HA!" spat Kitsune.

"What are you talking about I was sick the day of the assignment aka yesturday and today...I was going to call you to come over so we could start it..." he explained.

Kitsune was confused.

"But I saw you and you were there and..." sputtered Kitsune.

"Oh no..it seemed like you figured out my plan..." said an unfamiliar voice.

Both Kai and Kitsune spun around to be faced with a blue creature with piercing yellow eyes.

"W-who are you...?" Asked Kai.

"What are you??" Kitsune Asked.

"I am Mystique...protector of the underworld...and I am here to kill the chosen ones..." the creature announced.

"I'll...be right back..." Kai said at the same time as Kitsune.

Both disappeared and two people returned.

One young assassin with long flowing lavender hair that matched her eyes and two fox ears. A black and lavender dress with matching boots and gloves.

Another young male with a blue hair and icy blue eyes wearing a black and blue male assassin uniform with matching cuffs and headband. Two black panther ears appeared from under the shagginess of the guys hair.

Both had a black eye mask to keep thier identities secret.

Now wasn't the time to keep secrets it was the time to kill this thing standing before them.

The male took out two Sai's and the female took out two Katana's.

Both charged fliping into the air trying to pin-point the exact weak point for Mystique.

"Oh how sweet a little hero reunion..." smirked Mystique.

The girl ran full on charging at Mystique while she stood there blocking herself with her arms.

As soon as she was right infront of her she disappeared.

'Where'd she go?? Left? Right? Behind? Above?' Thought the now confused woman

"Wrong...Under...BLOOD RAIN!!..." She yelled as she sprung from the ground below Mystique.

'WHAT THE HELL??' Mystique questioned

The whole ground shook as Mystique flew in the air.

The female assassin gave one last yell 'AHHHHHHH'

The blood droplets arose around her and had taken the shape of the Demon who was half wolf/half fox.

"What the hell is this!?" Mystique panicked, as the demon slowly began to advance on him.

"This is my demon...hehe..." the girl replied with a smug smirk.

The demon had the face of a wolf and the body of a fox. The wolf had deep brown eyes, that had a hint of warning in them. The fox, on the other hand, had a blazing hot red tail that looked as if it would burst into flames any second.

The demon submerged onto the scared blue lady, biting and clawing at her already blood splattered body.

'I'm a goner,' thought Mystique as she was yelling to the pain of the demon's teeth chomping into his flesh then all of a sudden...the demon turned into smoke and returned to the safety of the girls blade.

"Good choice...It's my turn now..." said the guy as his icy blue eyes revealed a hint of fire in them.

"DEATH BLADE EMERGE!!" he yelled as his two sai's merged and became one black blade.

"DEMON FANG!" he again shouted as the black smoke arose around the bloody body forming the body of a panther.

The demon whirled is long body around the almost dead Mystique and clawed and bit her.

The male gave his demon a nod as it came forward again for another attack.

The teeth so white compared to the dark smokey body of the great creature turning bloody with every bite.

Blood splattered everywhere as the half bone half flesh corpse of Mystique fell to the streets.

The two assassins walked slowly towards eachother both wondering the same thing.

'Could it really be him?' asked girl in her mind.

'Could it really be her?' the guy wondered.

They both raised thier hands reaching for eachothers face as they gently removed eachothers masks.

Niether of them could believe it...

At Rin's house the confused girl sat on her bed just staring blankly at the ceiling.

**-Pain without love  
Pain can't get enough  
Pain I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all-**

Rin answered the phone.

"Hi Rin!!" said Kitsune.

"Hey..." sighed Rin.

"What's wrong...you seem down..." asked Kitsune.

"I'm so confused...

**A/N: Hey guys This was the fastest chapter I've ever written lmao hope you like it P  
It's a little confusing at first but yeah...lol Keeping reviewing...Love Ya Lotzz 33  
¤Muah¤**


	6. Chapter 6 Night At The Club

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chappie...Continue...**

Kitsune was on the phone with Rin wondering why her best friend was confused.

"What's has you so confuzzled Rin??" questioned Kitsune.

"Hehe...confuzzled..." laughed Rin then continued to speak, " Well...I can't stand Hidan UGH!!"

"Ohhhh you kissed him didn't you!!" yelled Kitsune into the phone, almost turning Rin tone deaf.

"Mayybe...HEY it was an accident..." defended Rin.

Even though Rin couldn't see she knew her friend was giving her a look of sarcasm.

"You kissed Hidan, you kissed Hidan, you kissed Hidan, Rin plus Hidan equals lotsa smooching!!" teased Kitsune.

"Oh Kitten you better go get the door..." advised Rin.

"But no one is knock-" began Kitsune as she heard a knock on her door.

She went to open it and there she saw Rin fury eyed and raging mad.

"AHH!!" Screamed Kitsune as she ran up her stairs and jumped on her bed.

"IMMA KILL YOU!!" Raged Rin as she stalked after Kitsune.

Kitsune picked up her weapon.

"Umm...can I borrow a weapon...?" asked Rin politely.

"Sure," said Kitsune as she handed Rin a pillow.

Both girls laughed and smacked eachother with the pillows until the fluff came out the the feathers flew around.

"Muahahaha..." Kitsune laughed as she took out a Canadian Midway Inflatable Hammer. **A/N: It's a private joke between Rin (Aka HeavenWillBurn) and me LOL.**

"Ahhhh!" yelled Rin as hid behind Kitsune's big pillow.

After they had settled down they went to the Kitchen to eat Oreos and milk.

"So explain to me what happened," said Kitsune.**  
**_**  
**_"Well...I was walking towards the door and he grabbed my arm...and when I turned to scream at him...our lips met..." explained Rin.

"Awwwww," smiled Kitsune, "You have feelings for him right?"

"I don't know...I enjoyed it but I..." sighed Rin.

"Well see what happens...it's Friday night lets go play some pool or better yet we'll go clubbing!" Kitsune suggested.

"Sure I'll call up Naki and Lily and maybe you want Kai to be there?" asked Rin.

"Umm Kai...I'm not sure..." Said Kitsune as she remember was had happened earlier when see lifted the mask to reveal his familiar face.

Rin clapped her hands infront of her friends face to wake her up from her usual zoning out.

Rin and Kitsune met up with Lily and Naki just outside the hot new club in town.

"Hey guys! How goes the media project?" asked Lily.

Rin and Kitsune looked at eachother and replied, " Eh, okay..." then giggled to themsleves.

"ARE YOU READY TO PAR-TAY?!" screamed Naki.

The three now deaf girls looked at eachother and nodded.

"HELL YEAH WE ARE!!" they all screamed in Naki's ear to give her a taste of her own medicine.

The four friends entered the club and niether of them could believe thier eyes.

"Oh no...Look who's Dj-ing..."groaned Nakimi and Lily as they saw Deidara and Kisame scratching up the turn tables on the stage up front.

Rin couldn't believe that the waiter was Hidan.

Kitsune was grateful that Kai wasn't there.

They ignored the three guys and sat at the beer counter.

"Three Heinikens and one Corona for Kitsune, " Rin asked the bartender with his back turned towards the girls.

He turned around to confirm the order and then Kitsune smashed her head on the counter multiple times.

Lily stopped her and looked at the bartender and knew why she was behaving like a complete retard.

"HEY KAI!! WHAT A COINCIDENCE!!" said Rin as she was trying to over power the volume of the blaring music. **A/N: That's right, for once it wasn't Nakimi who was screaming LolCarry On**

"This is my night job," explained Kai as he turned to Kitsune who was rubbing her head in pain.

"Hey Kitsune...Umm can I talk to you for a minute please?" asked Kai.

Kitsune got up and jumped over the counter top as Kai took her to the back room.

"Listen...why didn't you tell me?" he began.

"Me? What about you, why didn't you tell me??" she asked.

"Well..I was scared..." they both answered.

"Of what...?" asked Kai.

"Because if you knew then you wouldn't like me anymore..." sighed Kitsune as she looked away.

Kai touched her chin and pulled her back to face him.

"I could never dislike you even if I tried..." Kai said as he brought his face closer to hers.

Kitsune couldn't believe it...He was going to kiss her.

Both closed thier eyes and then...

SMASH!

"Oww..." said Naki, Lily, and Rin in unison.

Kai and Kitsune whipped around to see as broken door and three nosey friends on the floor making kissy faces at them.

The two rolled thier eyes and helped the three girls up.

"Well...this is a club...lets go dance!" exclamed Nakimi.

The four girls started dancing while every once in a while Kitsune would glance over in Kai's direction to see if his shift was over.

The clock struck 12:00am as the girls sat down for another drink.

Hidan showed up and asked for thier order.

Rin couldn't look at him because she felt too awkward.

They ordered and then Hidan and Kai's shift ended so they sat down with the girls.

Hidan tried to talk to Rin but she wouldn't even say a word.

Deidara and Kisame came over and asked the two girls they met earlier to introduce them to the rest of the group.

"Guy's this is Kisame and Diedara...they're new to our school..." said Lily.

"Hey wanna dance?" Hidan asked Rin.

"Sure..." she mumbled.

Everyone started dancing.

Kai with Kitsune, Hidan with Rin, Kisame with Lily and Nakimi with Diedara.

Now everyone was happy except Naki.

She secretly liked Kisame and gave Lily the evil eye through-out the whole song.

Suddenly the techno song changes into a ballad.

Hidan started to walk away.

"What's wrong? Don't know how to slow dance?" Rin asked curiously.

Hidan shook his head in embarassment.

"Here...I'll show you..." Rin sighed.

She took hold of Hidan's hands and placed them on her waist while she placed her's on his shoulders.

Both moved from side to side while blushing.

That evening turned out quiet well after all.

**A/N: Wow this is another long and fast chapter...btw sorry if there are any spelling or grammer errors...lmao Imma not that good in that department...Hope you liked this chappie...Luv Ya Lotzz 33 ¤Muah¤**


	7. Chapter 7 1 Fight And Cupid Goes To Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hidan, Diedara, or Kisame...Enjoy this chappie...  
**

Kitsune awoke to the sound of her mother calling her down for breakfast.

'Ah saturdays...the best day of the week...' she thought.

Kitsune sat down to a breakfast of pancakes and eggs.  
  
**-Knock Knock-**  
**  
**"I have to get ready for work...would you get that hun?" asked Mrs Ikiba.

"Sure..." mumbled the half awake half alseep girl.

Kitsune opened the door to see Kai standing before her.

She gave a little yelp and closed the door in his face.

She was wearing her blue pj's and they had clouds, stars, and moons on them.

Kitsune straightened herself up and opened the door once more

"Hi again..." Kai grinned.

"Hi..." said Kitsune nervously as she pulled back a long strand of hair away from her face.

Kai's grin turned into a worried frown.

"What's wrong?" Kitsune asked.

"We've got trouble...Lily and Naki are fighting because of the unexpected pair-up's the other night," he replied.

"Ugh...those hot heads...lemme call Rin..." she said.

"She's already there...but I don't think she can hold them back by herself any longer..." Kai stated.

Kitsune and Kai looked at eachother and smiled...'Just this once...' they both thought.

Focusing chakra into the soles of thier feet, they dashed over to the two bickering girls.

By the time that they got there poor Rin was tired.

Naki was coming at Lily with two fists.

Lily didn't want to fight, but she didn't want to get hurt either so she just brought up her defences.

"Guys!! What are you doing?" Kitsune said as she looked from friend to friend.

"Well...What are you doing?" She repeated.

"Nothing...I'm just beating the shit out of Lily because she stole my crush..." said Naki with fire in her eyes.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!! HE ASKED ME! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY?" yelled Lily.

"Hmmm...THE WORD NO!" answered Naki.

"Aghh...you are so annoying!!" said Lily clenching her fist.

Kitsune rushed up to Rin.

She had a bruse under her left eye from trying to stop the fight.

Kitsune gave her a reassuring smile that everything would be okay and helped her to safety while she would now start to deal with this mishap.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN!" demanded Kitsune.

Naki and Lily looked over.

"Nakimi, first of all, it wasn't Lily's fault...she just doesn't like to say no so she agreed to dance with him so don't take it out on her..." started Kitsune.

"But she-" began Naki.

"Wait...and Lily, did you know about Naki's crush?" asked Kitsune.

"No...she never told me..." explained Lily.

"Okay then...that settles it...Lily will step off and Naki will stop with the violence..." announced Kitsune.

The two friends apologized and forgave eachother.

After the making up of the two friends Kai invited everyone to a game of pool.

No one knew what he was planning.

He was going to play cupid today and pair everyone up according to his data.

Kai rememebered the events which happened last night after the clubbing.

_"No worries Kisame...I'll get Nakimi to like you," Kai told the shark-like man._

"Okay, but if you don't succeed then you know what'll happen," Kisame said as he clenched the sword attached to his back.

Kai suddered at the thought of Kisame's blade slicing through him and decided to obey his orders.

Kai turned his attention to Lily who was laughing and joking with Nakimi like old times.

_After talking with Kisame, Deidara wanted to have a little chat as well._

"That black haired girl that Kisame was dancing with tonight...I want her to be my girl" stated Deidara.

"I'll see what I can do..." replied Kai.

Then Kai looked at Rin who was limping with Kitsune.

_"Yo Kai.." called Hidan._

"Yeah?" asked Kai.

"Make sure when you take the girls to pool tomorrow that no one comes around what's mine...you do know what I'm talking about right?" demanded Hidan.

"Yeah sure whatever...as if anyone would mess with Rin if they heard that you were with her..." said Kai.

Kai gave a quick glance at Kitsune as he made a mental note.

'I have to be brave enough to finally get mine and Kitsune's lips to meet...' he stated in his mind

'This is gonna be a harded job then I predicted...and I thought cupid had it easy...' Kai thought.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter ends so retdardedly but my stupid interent was fucked in the head so yeah...lmao...hope you like it and yeah ...Baii Baii...Luv Ya Lotzz...33 ¤Muah¤**


	8. Chapter 8 A New Guy And A Jealous Friend

**Disclaimer: Same As The Last Plus Itachi...Read On...  
**

Kai, Kitsune, Rin, Lily, and Naki walked to the pool hall around the corner.

They got to the doorway and suddenly heard three familiar voices.

"Hi," said Kisame, Diedara and Hidan.

Nakimi's eyes sparkled when she saw Kisame walking towards her and not Lily.

Rin almost fell over dragging Kitsune down with her when she saw Hidan.

Lily fidgeted with her hair as she scanned around looking for someone to walk with then she laid eyes on Diedara who was pacing towards her.

Deidara asked if she wanted him to walk her in...of course Lily accepted.

It was dark and smoggy around the pool tables and they had someone playing eerie music on piano.

A couple of rounds passed and everyone was having fun.

'This is my chance...I'll take her outside and make it seem romantic...' said Kai in his mind.

"Say Kitsune-" said Kai before he was interupted by a voice.

"Hey you...girl with the black top..." the voice said.

"Eh?" Kitsune replied to the mysterious voice.

Someone came out from behind the piano.

He had black hair...not too short, not too long, but just the right length to blow in the wind. With onyx eyes that glistened in the bit of light coming from the dusty light bulb above him.

"I've been watching you play and...I challenge you to a game..." he said with a grin.

"Can I have the name of the next person I'm going to crush into the dust?" Kitsune asked smugly.

The guy who looked to be about one year older cracked his knuckles and said...

"Itachi..."

"Well...Itachi...Prepare to get your ass whooped by a girl," Kitsune said confidently.

He gave the over confident girl a smile and picked up pool cue and he was up to break.

Back and forth the two players played hard.

"Kitty's up to bat, she winds it up and swings..." announced Nakimi.

Kitsune turned with a hint of annoyance in her tone when she said, "Wrong game Naki...that's baseball..." **A/N: Lmao sorry I had nothing to say .**

Kitsune pulled back the cue and hit as hard as she could to get the 8 ball in.

The ball rolled and stopped only inches away from the hole.

"AGH!!" yelled Kitsune.

"Thanks for the easy shot," smiled Itachi at the fustrated girl.

He wound up and shot...apparently his shot wasn't strong enough so it stopped infront of the 8 ball.

Itachi merely grumbled and walked back so Kitsune could take her shot.

Kitsune took her shot and won.

"Yeah!! YOU GO GIRL!" Yelled her friends.

"Excuse me for one second guys...I'd like to talk to Itachi for a moment..." she asked the rest of the group.

Kai looked annoyed but agreed silently.

"Good job..." said Itachi.

"Would you mind telling me why you threw the game for me?" she questioned.

"What are you talking about...?" he said without making eye -contact.

Kitsune just stared Itachi down until...

"Alright alright...I did...but I didn't want a cutie like you to be embarassed infront of her friends like that..." he confessed.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Kitsune stuttered.

"Very..." Itachi smiled.

Kitsune smiled back.

"By the way...I didn't catch your name..." he said.

"Kitsune..." replied the blushing girl.

"I shall remember that..." Itachi smiled.

Kai...on the other side of the room...wasn't happy.

**Hey guys...sorry if this one sucked...lol...UH OH...things are getting steamy between Kitsune and Itachi...and what'll Kai do? Find out in chapter 9!! Luv Ya Lotzz...33...¤Muah¤**


	9. Chapter 9 The Double Date

**Diclaimer: Same As The Last Chappie...Enjoy...**  
**  
**

Rin awoke to the sound of her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Hey Rin...Did I wake you up?" whispered Kitsune.

Rin looked over at her clock and read the big green numbers...4:15 AM.

"No not at all...I am always awake at 4:15 in the morning..." Rin mumbled again.

"Sorry but I need to talk to my bestfriend..." said Kitsune.

Rin sat up with a jolt, ready to help her friend.

"Talk to me...what's wrong...?" asked Rin.

"Well...I think that I might like Itachi...he's cute..." said Kisune nervously.

Rin was speechless.

"What about Kai...You two were hitting it off and you almost kissed need I remind you?" stated Rin.

"I know...but Itachi called me a couple of minutes ago...and he said I was cute and wanted to take me out to Tim Hortons tomorrow...well today at 12 for lunch..." confessed Kitsune.

"How the fuck did he get your number...?" questioned Rin curiously.

"No idea...Should I go?" asked Kitsune with a hint a worry in her tone.

"Well...everyone deserves a chance...like how I gave Hidan a chance..." Rin said wisely.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Kitsune head.

"HEY!!" she yelled into the phone causing Rin to jump and fall off her bed.

"Ow...what?!" Rin asked.

"HELLO!! DOUBLE DATING!!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"NO!! HELL NO!!" screamed Rin.

"C'mon...I know you can't see this but I'm doing my puppy eyes face...'' said Kitsune.

"No thank god I can't-" began Rin,"One sec got a text message,"

Rin checked her phone and saw a picture message...It was Kitsune's puppy eyes face.

"AGHH NOO...!" Yelled Rin back to Kitsune.

"Hehehe..." laughed Kitsune.

"So you'll do it?" Kitsune asked.

"Fine..." sighed Rin.

"YAY I'LL THREE-WAY HIDAN!!" yelled Kitsune.

"NO WAIT!! WAI-" Rin yelled.

"Wait for what...?" said Hidan.

"Hi Hidan...this is Kitsune and Rin!" Kitsune said very enthusiatically.

"Hi...ahem...what's wrong with your friend Rin?" Hidan asked Rin.

"I have no idea...but I have a question...would you like to umm...go on a double date with me, Kitsune and Itachi...?" asked Rin.

"Umm...sure...'' said Hidan nervously.

"YAY!!" went Kitsune in the backround.

The three friends started to laugh...Kitsune couldn't wait.

'Oh no' Kitsune thought, ' It's 11:40 and I'm not even ready.'

**-Knock Knock-**

'"AHH!" screamed Kitsune as she hopped down the stairs trying to put on her shoes with each hop.

She opened the door and say Itachi standing there. **A/N:In Kitsune's mind she thought he look FINE! LOL.**

"Hey..." said Itachi.

"Hey...I'm ready," smiled Kitsune.

"Cool let's go...Hidan and Rin are already at Timmies," Itachi stated.

"How did you...nevermind, let's head over there," Kitsune nodded.

They arrived at Timmies and saw Hidan and Rin waving to come join them.

"Hey Rin, Hi Hidan..." Itachi and Kitsune said in unison.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Rin.

"Nothing..." said Kitsune as she sat down in her seat.

"I'll go order...Hot chocolate Kitsune?" Itachi asked.

"Sure thanks," smiled Kitsune.

It was overwhelming to Kitsune that Itachi was acting so nice that all she could do was smile.

Hidan walked off to order with Itachi so the two friends started talking.

"Oh my god...is he the sweetest or what?" Kitsune said to Rin.

"All that matters is that he is cute in your mind haha" giggled Rin.

The guys came back and they all started talking.

Kitsune got nervous as the clock read 1:25 pm.

The reason was because they were leaving in 5 minutes...Rin and Kitsune's house's are one block away...so they would have to separate when they were walking home...and what if Itachi tried to kiss her?

'What'll I do?' questioned Kitsune in her mind.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter is was kind of rushed...well chapter 10 will be better I promise...Review and Luv Ya Lotzz 33 ¤Muah¤**


	10. Chapter 10 1 Fight, 1 Hug, & 1 New Guy

**Disclaimer: Same As Previous Chapter...Hope You Like This Chapter .  
**

Kitsune and Rin walked with Itachi and Hidan.

Kitsune was still worried but Rin reassured her everything would be okay.

They came to the fork in the road that seperated Rin's house from Kitsune's.

The two girls whispered 'Goodluck' to eachother and said thier goodbyes.

The walk was silent between Itachi and Kitsune until Itachi asked her a peculiar question.

"So...is Kai your boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

Kitsune wasn't sure...they had chemistry but she thought she liked Itachi better.

"No...why?" she questioned.

"Nothing...I'm just curious...you two seemed close at that pool place last night," he explained.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Kitsune.

"Nah...waiting for the right one, and I think I found her..." he smiled which was rare. **A/N: That was the corniest line I know but bear with me...they're in love lmao .**

Kitsune blushed as Itachi looked past her to see Rin and Hidan making gestures towards him.

They pointed to Itachi then to Kitsune and they gave themselves a hug as to make a point to Itachi.

He started laughing.

Kitsune gave him a look of question.

Itachi put his arms around Kitsune.

She blushed as she put her arms around Itachi and they hugged for that moment.

Kai, secretly watching from the bushes, was furious.

"Something must be done about this fucking guy..." he whispered to himself.

Itachi walked Kitsune to her house and invited him in.

They sat down and talked.

'This guy understands me more than Kai...maybe he's the one...' Kitsune thought.

Lily was chilling on MSN when she got an e-mail from Deidara.

_Hey Lily, Wanna hang out at the park? I'll meet you under the big maple tree in the center, Deidara._

Lily was surprised at Deidara for wanting to hang out with her.

She put her shoes on and headed for the park.

Like written in the letter, Deidara stood underneath the big maple tree in the center of the park.

His arms folded across his chest, leaning against the old tree smiling in Lily's direction.

"Hey," said Lily as she walked up to the rather happy guy.

"Cool you came, come with me I want to show you something," smiled Deidara.

Lily and Deidara walked around the park and came to a very thick forest.

"Don't worry...I've been through here millions of times," Deidara assured the hesitant girl.

Lily trusted Deidara so she followed.

They came to a vast lake that Lily thought was gorgeous.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"That's not the only thing I wanted to show you...come over here," said Deidara crouching in the sand.

He dug for a bit and found a small ordinary stone...or so it looked ordinary.

He held in carefully with one hand while reaching for a pocketknife with the other hand.

Deidara cut the stone with his knife and it let out a small puff of smoke.

He hit it again and it sparkled and crackled.

It was the most amazing thing Lily had ever seen.

When she looked up to thank Deidara for showing her she flushed a bright red when she saw how close her face was to his.

She got up and took off her shoes.

Lily loved the water since she was a child.

Deidara walked after her saw how much she enjoyed the wave splashing against her legs.

He snuck behind her and picked her up then threw her in.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Lily shouted as she tried to get up.

Her attempt to get up was sad because when she'd try to stand she'd slip and fall.

"Help! I'm drowing, HELP!" screamed Lily.

"Oh shit I killed her!" panicked Deidara as he dove in after her.

He frantically searched the waters for Lily but couldn't find her.

"Got ya," smiled Lily as she jumped into the water from a rock near-by.

The two teens laughed together as they splashed eachother with water.

The sun was setting as they both sat along the shores with the water crashing at thier feet.

They talked about thier favourite music and thier life's dreams.

Lily loved having someone to talk to, someone to understand her, someone like Deidara.

Rin and Hidan walked along the road smiling at the fact that they were a couple of cupids.

"Finally, it took them long enough," laughed Rin.

"Hey Rin?" said Hidan.

"Yeah?" Rin said as she turned her head towards Hidan.

"Don't you think you shouldn't be focusing on you friends relationships, but on ours?" he asked curiously.

"Our relationship?" questioned Rin.

"Yeah...need I remind you the kiss? The dancing?" explained Hidan.

"The kiss was an accident and the dancing, I had to teach you because you didn't know how...I showed you for your future girlfriend..." Rin explained back.

"I see, well your mine now you get used to it!" Hidan started shouting.

"Excuse me? I'm not a prize to be won, I'm my own person and I will not be reduced to talking with the likes of you!" Rin yelled.

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT BY MY GIRLFRIE-" Hidan raised his voice when he was interupted but another.

"Leave the girl alone,'' said a voice.

"Ugh, why do you always interupt my fun?" groaned Hidan.

"I will not have you speak to a girl that way, remember I am older then you..." said the voice again.

"Get your ass out of hiding and show yourself," Hidan said impatiently.

To Rin's right, a guy stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

He gave a smile in her direction as he began to scold Hidan.

Rin was surprised that this person would want to protect her from the Rin-obsessed Hidan.

**Muahahaha...You people have no idea who this guy is lol, keep reviewing and I'll reveal him in the next chapter P Thanks for reading Luv Ya Lotzz 33 ¤Muah¤**


	11. Chapter 11 Enter Sasori & A Crying Naki

**Disclaimer: Same as last dislcaimer plus Sasori...**

The young boy about one year older than Rin stepped out of the shadows.

"Who hell are you?" questioned Rin.

"You need not know my name my dear..." the boy with his shaggy red hair.

"Oh Sasori shut up and stop being so dramatic you ass!" Hidan snapped.

"HOLY SHIT HIDAN WHEN I DON'T SAY MY NAME IT DOESN"T MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO ABOUT BARKING IT OUT AT PEOPLE!!" yelled the guy now known as Sasori.

"Whatever...who do you think you are, butting into other peoples business and shit!!" sighed Hidan.

"It's my duty to protect cute girls like this one..." Sasori said as he gestured over to Rin who was standing there all confuzzled. **A/N: Rin Aka HeavenWillBurn always laughs at the word confuzzled.**

"Oh screw you...she's mine now fuck off!!" said Hidan who sounded quiet annoyed.

Sasori walked up to Hidan who was ready to fight.

One push from the red-headed boy and Hidan flew across the street.

Rin was now scared.

'Who the fuck is this guy?' she wondered.

"Don't be scared...you can go...Hidan won't be getting up any time soon..." smiled Sasori.

Rin thanked Sasori and started to walk to her house.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!! COME BACK HERE!!" Yelled Hidan as pushed away the rocks around him and started to run after Rin.

Sasori stepped in the way.

"Let her go...you'll have another chance..." winked Sasori.

Rin ran as fast as she could to get to the safety of her house.

She got home out of breath and bearly had energy to get to the phone to call Kitsune.

Nakimi was walking along side the road.

She turned the corner only bump into something hard.

Naki fell to the ground with a ker-plunk.

She looked up to see the same smug grin that she saw on Kisame the first day she met him.

"Still as usual..." smirked Kisame.

Naki gave him a poutty look as she got up and dusted herself off.

She started off in the same direction as she was going before.

"Hey wait...where are you headed?" Kisame said as he caught up with the fast-walking girl.

"Pet Pet Palace for some rabbit food..." responded Naki angrily.

"Yo...are you okay...?" Kisame asked curiously.

Nakimi said nothing.

She merely fliped her hair off her shoulder and crossed her arms.

Kisame rose a brow at the stubborness of the girl.

"If I did something wrong then just come out and fucking tell me..." Kisame stated.

"You know very well what you did..." Naki shot.

"Just tell me..." Kisame snapped as he placed his hand on Nakimi's shoulder to stop her from continuing to walk any further.

"Take your hands off of me!!" screamed Naki.

"NO!" yelled Kisame, still keeping a firm grip on the girl, "Not until I get an answer!"

"UGH! FINE!! I LIKE YOU OKAY?! AND I WAS VERY HURT WHEN I SAW YOU DANCING WITH LILY!!" Naki said, then she twisted Kisame's arm and started running.

Kisame looked at Nakimi as he saw her disapppear from over the hill.

"This should make my job...much more interesting..." he smirked.

Naki ran as the tears streaming down from her eyes flew into the air and dust that she was leaving behind.

'I can't believe...I ever liked him...I'm so stupid...' Nakimi thought.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short...What job is Kisame talking about? What does Sasori mean when he tell's Hidan that he'll get another chance with Rin? Find all this out next time ) Have fun pondering all these questions P Luv Ya Lotzz 33 ****¤Muah¤**


	12. Chapter 12 3 Strange EMails

**Disclaimer: Same As The Last Disclaimer And I Don't Own Youtube, Gravitation or BFMV...Enjoy...**

Kitsune woke up to a text message from Kai.

_'Meet me at my house...URGENT...Kai'_

She wondered what the URGENT meant but she got dressed and headed to Kai's house.

Kai opened the door and pulled her in.

"Whoa!! What's wrong..??" she demanded.

"Shh...come up to my room..." he whispered.

Kitsune looked at Kai with a weird expression.

She was hesitant to go up with him to his room.

"UGH JUST COME ON!" he raised his voice as he dragged Kitsune to his room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Kitsune screamed.

"You know those guys...Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, AND Itachi?" asked Kai.

"Why ask the obvious? No duh I know them..." Kitsune said with a rather annoyed tone.

"They're dangerous...I suggest not going near them anymore..." Kai said.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me that I can't see Itachi...your not my mother..." Kitsune snapped.

"I've been following you...and everytime you leave him alone some other people come and they talk about-" Kai began.

"WHAT!? YOU FOLLOWED US?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU...YOU...YOU STALKER!!" screamed Kitsune.

She was furious at Kai and couldn't bear to confide her feelings much longer.

"UGH don't you see?! They are the protectors of the underworld!!" Kai insisted.

"They can't be...the protectors of the underworld look just like that Mystique bitch!" explained Kitsune.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO OBLIVIOUS!?" Kai shouted.

"You just don't like Itachi because he likes me and I like him!" Kitsune yelled.

Kai looked down...It was clear that he was hurt.

"Kai...I didn't mean that...I just was-" Kitsune started.

"No...I think you meant every word..." he sighed.

Kai walked towards his bedroom door, opened it, and pointed to it.

"Just leave...Go be with Itachi...And have fun when he take advantage of you so he can take over this world and I will have to fight alone..." Kai said in a hushed voice.

Kitsune walked out the door and Kai heard her slam the backdoor as she exited his house.

Kai sighed to himself.

"She'll have to learn the truth the hard way..." Kai whispered to himself.

Kitsune stormed away from Kai's house.

She couldn't believe he would follow her.

She reached her house and lay on her bed...and from out of the blue she started crying.

"UGH! I HATE THIS, I HATE THIS, I FUCKING HATE THIS!!" Kitsune screamed then she grabbed a pillow and screamed into that some more.

She turned on her iPod and her favourite song came up.

"It's the best place to be when your ME! (Me!)...YEAH! (Yeah!)...All these things I hate revolve around ME! (Me!)...YEAH! (Yeah!)...Just back off before I snap!!" Kitsune sang along. **A/N: This really is my favourite song lmao!! It's awesome All These Things I Hate by BFMV!! D**

'...Bfmv...they're the only people that can calm me down...thanks for releasing your music...' Kitsune thought to herself.

Rin was making a video for Kitsune to post on Youtube...using Kitten's favourite song.

_'You've Got Mail' _beeped her computer.

Rin opened her e-mail and read it.

_' Hi, I've been watching you and admiring from afar...but now I feel it is time for my love for you to be known...please meet me at the park at 2:00 pm sharp tomorrow. Love your secret admirer.'_

Rin stared at her screen for about 5 minutes, pondering as to what she should do.

She decided she would go, what's the worst that could happen.

Lily was downloading music when suddenly.

_You've Got Mail' _beeped her computer.

"Huh?" Lily said as she clicked open her e-mail.

_' Hi, I've been watching you and admiring from afar...but now I feel it is time for my love for you to be known...please meet me at the park at 2:00 pm sharp tomorrow. Love your secret admirer.'_

"Cool I have a secret admirer...What should I wear?" Lily asked herself.

Nakimi was feeding her bunny while watching Gravitation episodes on Youtube.

_You've Got Mail' _beeped her computer.

"YAY AN E-MAIL!" yelled Naki causing her bunny to jump from its short slumber.

Nakimi double-clicked the pop-up balloon and read her message.

_' Hi, I've been watching you and admiring from afar...but now I feel it is time for my love for you to be known...please meet me at the park at 2:00 pm sharp tomorrow. Love your secret admirer.'_

"YAY!! MAYBE THIS GUY CAN BE MY BOYFRIEND!! THAT'LL SHOW THAT ASSHOLE KISAME!" grinned Nakimi as she punched her fist up towards the ceiling.

The next day, the three girls got dressed and headed for the exact place that was written in each e-mail.

They met up just before the park.

"Hey Lily, why are you here?" Rin said cheerfully because she was excited to meet this secret admirer.

"Nothing I'm just meeting someone..." Lily said hiding the fact that she was meeting someone who liked her.

"Wow same here!!" Naki said as she caught up to Lily and Rin

"Must be scattered around the park..." said Rin.

"I'm going to run up a bit...my friend must be wating..." Rin said, "Bye!"

"OHH ICE CREAM! I'm going to get ice cream for me and my friend I'll see you later Lily" Naki said as she back to the ice cream truck.

Lily walked alone and reached the exact location only to find Rin standing there taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Your meeting your friend here?" asked Rin.

"Yes...so if you don't mind, a little privacy please..." Lily grinned.

Naki was running towards the girls holding three ice cream cones.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked in a rather loud voice.

"Waiting for my friend..." said Rin and Lily in unison.

"You can't meet your friends here...I'm meeting my friend here so move," Naki said.

The ice cream cones started to melt under the blazing hot sun so she offered them to Lily and Rin.

The three girls waited.

All of a sudden...

**. . .**

**A/N: MUAHAHA CLIFF HANGIE!! Lol sorry. Read chapter 13 to find out. Trust me...you'll love it D... Well Don't forget to review...Luv Ya Lotzz 33 ¤Muah¤**


	13. Chapter 13 The Akastuki Base

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Name Akatsuki**

Kitsune rubbed her eyes as she awoke from her short nap.

"Somethings happened to Rin!" she exclaimed.

Kitsune and Rin had a special bond between them, so strong that they both could sense if the other was in trouble.

The worried girl shot up and frantically searched for her phone.

She couldn't find it anywhere, not even her home phone.

Kitsune gathered twenty-five cents and hurried to a pay phone.

"NOT IN SERVICE??" yelled Kitsune.

She finally found a working phone and dialled Rin's number.

''Hmm...no answer...That's wierd, Rin always has her phone on her..." wondered Kitsune.

"Maybe she's with Lily?" Kitsune thought aloud as she put in another twenty-five cents and pushed the numbers.

The other line wouldn't pick up, it was dead.

Kitsune ran to Naki's house to see if they all had gathered there.

The entire house was deserted.

Naki was punching the air for she couldn't see.

Rin, Lily and Nakimi were blindfolded.

"STOP STRUGGLING!" a deep and gruff voice scowled at Nakimi.

Naki shook at the loudness of the what seemed to be a mans voice.

The mystery person tied the three girls' hands up and two more people aproached them.

"What should we do until our Akatsuki gang leader arrives..." asked a boy.

"Put them in those potatoe sacks and carry them too him...we can't afford to stay here, the

saviours might come..." suggested another.

**  
**"Akatsuki?" Rin whispered before a foot kicked her.

"NO TALKING OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO KILL YOU...THEN YOU WILL ROT IN HELL!" exclaimed the boy.

"Hell? You're joking right...if you knew me at all you'd know that Atheists don't believe in that shitty garbage," laughed Rin.

"Garbage eh?" said the guy as Rin felt him bring his face close to hers, " If you don't believe in hell...you will once the Akatsuki is done with you..."

The boy chuckled an evil laugh as he picked up Lily and threw her in a sack.

Then someone else picked up Nakimi and stuffed her in a sack as well.

Rin could feel someone pick her up, but something was strange.

'His grasp is the same as Hidan's...' Rin thought.

He put her into a sack and all three guys carried the sacks up the mountain to the Akatsuki base.

As soon as they got there, the three boys dropped the sacks to the floor.

"OW!" yelled Naki as she impacted to the floor.

"Silence!" shouted another voice.

Naki wriggled up into a ball, terrified of the voice.

"Undo thier blindfolds..." the person said calmly.

Rin's eyes adjusted to the light shining through the cracks in the dark, damp cave.

"Oh...you can't see? Here let me light a candle..." said a boy standing a couple of feet away from Rin.

Rin new that voice but she couldn't quiet remember.

The person walked up to Rin and lit a candle infront of her face.

Rin gasped as the sight.

"Hehehe surprise!" said three other voices.

Rin, Lily, and Nakimi turned around and widened thier eyes...

Kitsune ran around town looking for her missing friends.

She looked at the library, at Rin's house, Lily's house, the club, the pool place, Pet Pet Palace,

"Where...else...can I...look?" Kitsune questioned herself while huffing and puffing to show how tired she was.

All of a sudden Kitsune fell to the floor.

She bawled her eyes out right there on the street.

"I can't believe this...I lost them all...I've even lost Kai...I...I just don't know was to do..." Kitsune cried as she rubbed her tears away.

Kitsune shivered as she pictured bad things happened to her friends.

A hand was placed on Kitsune shoulder and the shivering stoped.

Kai looked down at her with scornful eyes.

He was still mad but he helped her up.

"Come on...crying isn't going to do anything...now lets go find them..." Kai mumbled.

Kitsune knew his was pissed but she nodded her head and got up.

They both changed into thier saviour look.

Kitsune sniffed the air and pointed into the direction of a mountain.

"There..." she said.

The two focused chakra into thier feet and headed towards the mountain.

'I'll find you...I promise...just hang on for as long as you can...' Kitsune thought.

**A/N: Sorry for this short chapter and sorry for this retarded cliff hangie...lol chapter 14 will be better I think lmao...If you want something to happen send me your ideas, Luv Ya Lotzz 33 ¤Muah¤**


	14. Chapter 14 Bait!

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters...I also don't own the Higurashi Mountains...Hope you like this one .  
**

Kitsune and Kai ran swiftly throught the evergreen forest.

Soon the trees cleared to form a path to the base of the Higurashi Mountains.

"Well...we're here," said Kitsune, "Now what?"

"What kind of saviour are you?" Kai asked as he gave Kitsune a sideways look, "Look over there..."

Kitsune looked at the ground to where Kai was pointing at.

"Wow, patches of grass...that's very suspicious..." the confused girl said sarcastically.

"Not the grass...what's in them..." Kai repeated as he kelt down beside some grass and picked up a piece of hemp.

"Wow...hemp?" Kitsune said.

"Hemp is what they make potatoe sacks out of...I doubt that the people who kidnapped your friends would walk them here...I think they carried them here...in sacks so they don't remember the path..." Kai said with a smirk.

"Thank you Sherlock," Kitsune said smugly.

They continued up the mountain and didn't say a word to eachother.

Rin jumped back, horrified at the sight she faced.

"Hidan..." she said sourly.

"Hey Rin, long time..." Hidan laughed.

"Seemed short to me..." Rin replied.

Nakimi saw Kisame standing before her and she struggled to get up.

"Come on you clumsy chick...get up!" he yelled.

Deidara on the other hand helped Lily up.

"Don't help her up you fool, she's the bait..." Kisame grumbled.

"Bait? What is he talking about Dei?" Lily whispered into Deidara's ear.

The boy put his head down and turned away.

The three girls were led to a bridge across a vast river of molten lava.

"Deidara...you have that bird of yours, take thought girls to the middle of the bridge slowly and come back on your bird..." directed Sasori.

"But the girls will fall if they move too much on that bridge..." Deidara argued.

"That's the whole point, now go," Sasori said as he gave Deidara dagger eyes.

They started onto the bridge when Sasori said, "Oh girls, be sure to not make any sudden movement, or I will be forced to cut the ropes..."

Rin gave Sasori a look of discust and continued walking.

"Deidara, why?" Lily said as she gave the blonde boy a look of sorrow.

He didn't answer, he was too upset as to what might happen.

Nakimi, Lily, and Rin stood and watched as Deidara flew back to the beginning of the bridge.

"We'll let them go as soon as the saviour gets here right?" asked Deidara.

"Of course, now run along and keep watch..." Sasori instructed.

Deidara gave Lily a reassuring smile and walked towards the exit.

"Kisame, Hidan!" Sasori bellowed.

"Yes?" they responded.

Sasori threw two kunai knives at the readied guys.

"As soon as we capture the little heros, cut the ropes...hehehe..." smirked Sasori.

The two henchmen nodded and stood at the beginning of the rope bridge with the the knife in hand.

Rin didn't know what to do except hope that these so called hero's would show up already.

**A/N: Hii again, how do you like this chapter? Sorry it's short...Keep on reviewing iight? Luvv Ya Lotzz 33 ¤Muah¤**


	15. Chapter 15 Finally! & Itachi's Back

**Disclaimer: Same Thing...Read On ,**

Kitsune ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

She could sense that danger was near for her three friends and she knew she must hurry.

Kitsune forced every inch of chakra and sped up ahead of Kai.

He quickly hurried after her and slowed Kitsune down.

"If you use too much chakra up now...you won't be able to save your friends," he explained.

"I DON'T CARE MY FRIENDS NEED ME!" Kitsune said stubbornly.

"Always impatient..." Kai sighed.

Kitsune ignored him like the stubborn little taurus she was and continued to waste her chakra on getting to the Akatsuki base.

Nakimi was now crying.

"I don't wanna die!! I haven't even had my first kiss," she wailed.

Lily kicked her.

"Shut up, Kisame and Hidan are watching us," Lily whispered as she pointed her eyes to the two standing Akatsuki members.

Rin closed her eyes and thought about what would happen.

She usually did that when she was in a tough situation or just counfused about why things happened in life.

Rin suddenly opened her eyes, 'They're here!' she thought.

At that moment Kitsune and Kai burst into the Akatsuki base and went to work.

Kai ran over to Hidan and Kisame and distracted them while Kitsune ran to her friends to save them.

"Don't mess with the Akatsuki!" Hidan exclaimed as he cut the rope holding the bridge.

Nakimi and Lily started to scream as they felt the bridge come apart under them.

Rin remained calm for she knew that the hero was Kitsune, and she'd never let her commerades die.

Kitsune ran across the breaking bridge and grabbed the rope that tied all three friends together.

The weight was overwhelming and the bridge broke underneath them.

Kitsune was still holding onto the rope when she attached it to a demon wind suriken and threw it as hard as she could onto a wall.

Lily, Naki, and Rin where pinned to the wall like darts while Kitsune fell to her doom below.

Kai was having to fight off Hidan and Kisame.

Kisame took out his sword that looked like a frozen fishstick.

He swung it with ease and placed it against his shoulder.

Hidan took out his Three-Bladed-Sythe and readied himself for battle.

Kai took out his Sai's and was about to attack when he was hit with two senbon.

"Who started the party without me?" said a voice.

Kai spun around to face Itachi who was coming out of the shadows.

"Itachi...what took you so long, we were about to slaughter this guy without you," Hidan said in a sour tone.

"Traffic jam, I had to kill those fuckers to get here..." sighed Itachi.

"Umm...excuse me? I think we were fighting here," Kai said.

He flipped up into the air and kicked the two distracted henchmen.

Itachi ran towards Kai and punched him in his gut.

Kai fell to the floor coughing up blood with each gasp of air.

"Get up you stupid pathetic waste of oxygen!" Itachi ordered.

Kai looked up and saw Itachi's onyx eyes spinning.

It was as if his eyes had swallowed Kai into another world.

"Tsukuyomi!!" yelled Itachi.

Kai was now suddenly glued to a wall.

Itachi walked up to him with a sword.

He gave Kai a dreadful smirk and then stabbed him.

Kai gave a yell in pain.

Another stab.

Another yell.

And another, and another.

'Wait...It's only an illusion...only an illusion,' Kai thought to himself.

He managed to break free of the hell that Itachi created in his mind.

Though it wasn't real, it hurt like a bitch.

'I need to think of a way to stop these fuckers, otherwise, we're all dead!' Kai thought.

Meanwhile, Kitsune was still plunging to the molten lava below when a hand reached for hers.

But she was unconcious, so the person had to think of another way to save the poor girl.

**A/N: I am so bad with cliff hangers lmao, Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Who is gonna save Kitsune? Will Kai kick Itachi's ass? Where the fuck is Sasori and Deidara? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!! Luv Ya Lotzz 33 ¤Muah¤**


	16. Chapter 16 1 Death & 1 Angry Girl

**Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter...Read on .  
**

Kitsune fluttered her eyes open and saw that she was falling.

She had used up too much chakra so she couldn't save herself.

'So this is how it ends eh?' thought Kitsune.

She chuckled to herself.

'Well if it's my time then so be it' Kitsune kept thinking.

"WILL YOU STOP SMILING AND REACH FOR MY HAND ALREADY!?" said a voice above her.

Kitsune shook and looked up.

There Deidara sat on the back of his bird, with his hand extended to help Kitsune.

Kitsune was hesitant, since Deidara was a member of the Akatsuki.

She decided to trust him and took his hand.

Deidara helped her up and they flew back to the edge where Kitsunes friends hung.

Kitsune pulled everyone up one by one.

Lily ran to Deidara and thanked him for saving her friend.

"Thanks so much," she said as she bowed out of respect.

Deidara smiled to himself.

"Uhh, guys?" Kai coughed while his hand was over his stomach, " A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Kitsune ran towards Kai and started to help him fight.

Kai walked off to sit and let the gut-wrenching pain subside.

Kitsune was now in hand to hand combat with Itachi.

As she punched to her right she began to speak.

"Why would you trick and manipulate me like that?" she asked

"Because…the only way to find your weakness, was to gain your trust…" Itachi responded while dodging Kitsune's blows.

"I don't have a weakness…I am no a weakling to have one!" Kitsune said as she inserted her anger into every punch.

"But you do…" smirked Itachi as he looked towards Kai.

Kitsune looked back to see Kai recuperating himself.

Itachi made his move as he grabbed Kitsune's arms and put them behind her back.

Kitsune gave a low groan in pain as he pulled back her shoulder and brought his face close to hers.

Itachi whispered into Kitsune ear, "He's your weakness…"

Itachi snapped his fingers, then Sasori appeared from the midst.

He grabbed Kai from the back and put him in the same position as Kitsune.

The two heroes were forced to walk toward each other until they stood face to face.

"You two have 30 seconds to talk before we annihilate you," Itachi announced.

Sasori and Itachi back away after tying their hands together, leaving Kitsune and Kai to talk.

"So…this is how it ends eh?" Kitsune tried to smile.

"Haha…yeah…I guess so…" Kai chuckled.

"20 seconds!" yelled Itachi.

"Listen Kitsune, we don't have much time…turn around and reach into my pocket…hurry" Kai whispered.

Kitsune followed his instructions for once and took out a small lavender and blue orb, it looked like Kai's orb and Kitsune's merged together.

"It's a pill, swallow it, it'll give you enough strength to defeat these ass's once and for all…" Kai said.

"How did you get this?" Kitsune questioned.

"Remember when you first got your powers…when you were 9?" Kai asked.

"Yeah…" Kitsune said as she remember what happened that day.

_"Now remember Kitsune…you must use these powers at the age of 16 to relinquish the evil that will attempt to merge our beautiful earth with the fiery depths of hell…" said the protectors of heaven._

Little 9-year-old Kitsune was running around in a circle chasing her new tail and feeling her new-found ears.

"Kitsune!" yelled the protector looking very frustrated.

The young girl came to a halt and looked up at the floating monk.

"Yes sir!" she yelled back as if she were in the army.

"_Alright now we will give you a back up plan just incase you need an extra boost of power…" began the monk._

"_Kitsune…? KITSUNE??" The monk yelled after the hyper girl._

"WEEEEEEE!! I AM PRINCESS KITTEN!!" Kitsune ran out the door and and pretended to give orders to her imaginary servants for her royal ball.

"Kitsune! Now isn't the time to be having a flashback!" Kai snapped.

Kitsune shook her head as she heard a faint call, "10 seconds!!"

"After you ran off, they decided to give me the pill just incase…now eat it!" Kai explained as he threw the pill in the air so Kitsune could catch it.

Kitsune thought hard about whether she should swallow the pill or not.

She caught the pill in her hand and threw it back to Kai, "You should save the world…you swallow it" she said.

Kai was frustrated evenmore now.

Kai jumped up into the air, ignoring the pain in his gut and bicycle kicked the pill.

It landing in Kitsune mouth and she could do nothing but swallow.

"Time's up…Any last words?" Itachi said as he walked towards the two with a kunai in each hand.

Kitsune started hacking out blood.

"Suck it up you bitch!" Sasori said as he kicked Kitsune in her stomach as she was kneeling on the floor.

"We'll let her suffer…looks like your first Kai…" Itachi smirked.

He walked towards the already beaten body.

Kitsune got up and started to run towards Kai.

Itachi reared back his arm and lunged forward with kunai in hand.

Kai's eyes widened.

"KAI!!" Kitsune screamed.

Kai turned his head slowly towards Kitsune.

As he fell back he grabbed onto her choker necklace and it snapped.

Itachi gave a chuckle of satisfaction as Kai's body gave a thudding noise as it hit the ground.

Kitsune fell to the floor and threw herself over Kai's chest.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU JUST CAN'T!" she sobbed.

"Come on…Get up little bitch…your turn to die!" Itachi said in an annoyed tone.

Kitsune felt herself change.

She got up and faced Itachi.

She could feel every fiber of herself getting stronger as she clenched her fist.

The strength of the pill was kicking in.

**A/N: YAY!! Another chapter done!! Don't worry people…if your getting tired of this fanfic I have good news!! I will be starting a new one…as for the title I'm not really sure…so Chapter 17 of Critical Hit will be the final one…-Snifflez- Well hope you liked this chapter and hope you'll like the next one Luv Ya Lotzz 33 ****¤Muah¤**


	17. Chapter 17 The End

Disclaimer: Same at the previous chapter…Hope You Enjoy The Finale Of Critical Hit!!

Kitsune started to walk towards Itachi slowly as lavender light shone around her creating a faint outline.

Rin stared at the glowing figure and decided to help.

She untied herself and took the rope to the two fallen Akatsuki members.

Rin tied them up so they wouldn't be able to move after they came to.

Deidara started to untie Nakimi when Lily screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

Deidara turned around quickly and was punched in the face by Sasori.

"Deidara!!" gasped Lily with a worried look on her face.

Sasori took hold of Lily's luscious black hair and pulled her head back.

"Deidara won't be back to save you after I take him out…and then me and you are going out…" Sasori smirked.

"Your not gonna lay a hand on her" Deidara struggled to say.

He stood up looking more pissed then usual.

"Let go of her…NOW!!" he roared.

"And what if I don't?" questioned Sasori.

Deidara disappeared and landed right behind Sasori holding a kunai knife to his neck.

"I'll kill you…" he whispered.

"You would kill your own brother for a pathetic mortal girl?" asked Sasori.

"She's not pathetic! Lily means everything to me and I won't let you hurt her!" Deidara yelled as he shoved the kunai into Sasori's neck.

Sasori turned into a log and the kunai stuck there like a dart on a dart board.

"A substitution jutsu!" gasped Deidara.

Sasori ran towards the confused Deidara and threw kunai's from left and right.

"That's right…dance like a little puppet!" laughed Sasori as he threw the kunai from one foot to another.

Lily couldn't stand this any longer.

She took out her old pocket knife and cut the rope holding her back and charged towards Sasori.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted as she tackled Sasori down.

She held him down and started punching at his face.

Deidara had some time to catch his breath but when he saw Sasori grab hold of Lily's hands, he knew something bad was going to happen.

Sasori took hold of Lily's hands and tossed her against the wall like a small stone.

He got up and dusted himself off, "You're not worth my time…"

The vibrations of Lily's impact on the wall of the cave caused a boulder to slip from it's position and started hurdling towards an unconscious Lily.

Nakimi saw this and started screaming her friend's name praying that she would wake up but Lily wouldn't budge.

Naki started to crawl to her friend like a caterpillar.

"LILY!! WAKE UP PLEASE!!" Naki started to shout when she got to her out cold friend.

The boulder was now 7 feet away from them and Nakimi panicked.

"OWWW!!" screamed Lily as she rolled in pain.

She rolled far enough out of the path of the on-coming boulder and Naki wriggled after her.

"WHAT THE FUCK NAKI!! YOU FREAKIN' BIT ME!!" Lily scolded as she lifted her pant leg up to reveal Nakimi's teeth marks.

"YOUR WELCOME FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE!" Naki said.

"Oh…thanks…" Lily said as she turned red when she saw the boulder hurdling away from them.

Sasori was dodging all of Deidara's blows as they moved closer and closer to the lake of molten lava.

Deidara got annoyed and kicked Sasori over the edge.

"Farewell brother…." He sighed as he turned away from.

Deidara ran towards Naki and Lily who were staring at the huge teeth marks in Lily's leg.

"Thank god your safe!!" Lily said as she threw her arms around Deidara.

Deidara flushed a bright red then hugged Lily back.

Rin finished tying up Kisame and moved onto Hidan.

With Rin's gentle touch on Hidan's shoulder his eye twitched.

Rin didn't notice as Hidan's free hand rose behind her.

With a swift glide he hit the back of her head.

Rin ducked and pulled Hidan's arm behind him.

Kitsune saw her friend struggle and threw two senbon.

With perfect aim they hit Hidan directly in the head.

With a thump he fell to the ground.

Rin placed two fingers to his neck to confirm his death._** A/N: I know Hidan's immortal but hey my friend hates him (Rin) so yeah HE DIES!! Muahaha Continue…**_

Kitsune gave Rin a solemn nod and turned to face her opponent.

Itachi stood there wondering what the angry girl would do.

Kitsune was fuming and was about to make Itachi wish he'd never messed with her emotions.

She started running towards him as she took out her katana's from their sheaths and brought them up to her face.

With a swift glide she cut Itachi's cheek.

Itachi placed his hand on his wound as the crimson blood flowed out.

Kitsune couldn't take it anymore and began to run towards Itachi once more.

Itachi looked straight into her eyes and saw fire growing larger with every step.

"DIE!" she shouted.

Kitsune lunged at him with her sword and the blood already on it cause more blood to emerge from the sword.

Blood gathered around the two, rising higher and higher.

Itachi looked left and right at the pool of blood rising above his ankles.

"W-what is this…?" he gasped.

Kitsune gave a smirk and raised her arms.

With a couple of hand sign's the blood began to bubble.

Around Itachi grew a wall, still bubbling.

The blood formed two doors now solid but still blood dripping through.

Itachi looked back at Kitsune who still had that smirk on her face.

With a nod from her head the doors swung open and every rock and boulder around the two began to fly into the vortex in the door.

Itachi started to run to escape the gusty winds that pulled him in.

A low soft growl came from inside followed by a loud roar.

The dreaded demon from before emerged from the two doors and started to grab for Itachi.

The frightened boy saw this and started to run even faster…even though he wasn't going anywhere.

The demon took hold of Itachi's leg and began to pull him towards his vicious teeth.

Kitsune took one last look at Itachi and for the first time she saw fear in his eyes.

"Please…stop….I'll do anything!!" he pleaded.

"Go to hell…" scoffed Kitsune.

"NO..NO…NOOOOO!!" Itachi screamed as the demon pulled him and the doors closed after him.

All that Kitsune could hear was the blood splattering on the wooden doors and a satisfied growl from her demon.

The blood doors turned back into blood and that was the last they saw of the Akatsuki leader.

Kitsune walked over to Kai's dead body.

He was pale and lifeless, just lying there on the floor.

She knelt beside him and just stared at him.

Rin, Lily, Naki and Deidara stood around her.

Rin placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her best friend a look of sorrow.

Kitsune hated to cry, but this time she couldn't help it.

She shed a single tear and it landed on Kai's cheek as Kitsune leaned on his limp body.

With that Kai winced.

"Erm…Kitsune…It kinda hurts when you lean on my cut like that…"

Kitsune jumped back and saw Kai's eyes flutter open.

"Oh my god….KAI!!" she yelled and threw her arms around him once more.

Rin, Lily, Naki, and Deidara exchanged smiling glances.

"I'm so glad your safe…" whispered Kitsune.

The sun shone on the metal bumper on the cop cars.

Officer Deborah Jacobs thanked Rin, Lily, Naki, Deidara, and Kitsune.

Everyone was smiling, knowing that they had helped to prevent the eternal darkness that would've been brought upon them.

Kitsune looked around but she didn't find what she was looking for.

She saw blaring lights and many people but never saw Kai.

'I wonder where he went…' Kitsune thought.

She wandered into the woods looking for Kai, hoping that she'd find him.

The woods came to an opening and she saw the Kokiri River that led to the big ocean ahead.

A figure sat on the bridge that had a clear view of the now setting sun.

Kitsune sat up on the ledge beside the person.

He looked at her and smiled.

Kitsune was relieved that she wouldn't have to suffer not seeing Kai's wonderful smile everyday.

They both were thinking the same thing, 'I'm so glad you're safe…'

Together, they both leaned in and…they finally shared their first kiss.

"FINALLY!" Yelled Rin, Lily, Naki, and Deidara.

They halted and looked at the 4 friends.

Kitsune just rolled her eyes and hopped down to join her friends.

Kai sat there staring on to the horizon.

"Hey Kai!" Kitsune yelled to him as she winked in his direction, "You coming?"

Kai smiled and ran towards them.

He and Kitsune held hands, interlocking their fingers and the 6 friends walked down the path towards town.

"So…what should we do now?" asked Nakimi.

Rin looked back at Kitsune and at that instant they both shouted, "CLUBBING!!"

Everyone else just started to laugh.

**A/N: HEY!! Hope you liked this final chapter :P I know it was short but hey I was rushed ****-cough- by Heaven-Will-Burn -cough- Lol Jokes I just wanted everyone to know that I am in fact starting to write another fan-fic… still haven figured out the title…umm if you want to help me choose these are the two I have in mind "Forever Blood" and "Eternal Night" please vote for one if you want another awesome fanfiction to read…lol jokes I'm hyper because it's like 5 am and I just finished. Well again hope you liked the FF Luv Ya Lotz33 ****¤Muah¤**


End file.
